Ciemny Las
thumb|309x309pxCiemny Las -''' odpowiednik Klanu Gwiazdy, trafiają do niego złe koty. Jego nieoficjalnym przywódcą jest Krwista Gwiazda. '''(Każdy może wpisać swoją OC) Koty w Ciemnym Lesie: Krwista Gwiazda * Odebrał trzy życia Leśnej Gwieździe. * Zabił Wietrzny Dzień, przyczynił się do śmierci Wiewiórczego Ogona i Brzozowego Wąsa. * Manipulował Kruczym Ogonem. * Założył nowy, szósty - Klan Śmierci. * Kazał Ponuremu Pyskowi zabić Borsuczą Bliznę. * Zabił wiele kotów. * Nie przestrzegał Kodeksu Wojownika. * Wywołał wiele bitew i był rządnym krwi, szalonym kotem. Rana * Zabił Martwe Oko. * Nie przestrzegał Kodeksu Wojownika. * Ślepo podążał za swoim ojcem. Długa Gwiazda * Zabił Chmurzysty Krok. * Nie przestrzegał Kodeksu Wojownika. * Był złym, skorym do bitew przywódcą. * Zaczął trenować swoją córkę jeszcze, gdy była kociakiem i był dla niej złym ojcem. Białe Serce * Zabiła Mysiego Wąsa, Motyli Ogon i odebrała życia Dębowej Gwieździe. * Nie przestrzegała Kodeksu Wojownika. Orle Skrzydło * Opuścił Klan Cienia. * Uczył Koszmarną Łapę zabijania. * Próbował zabić Ciemne Serce i Rdzawą Gwiazdę. * Trenował w Ciemnym Lesie. Złamany Korzeń * Zamordował medyczkę Klanu Lasu, Płonący Kwiat. * Był ślepo posłuszny rozkazom Krwistej Gwiazdy. * Nie przestrzegał Kodeksu Wojownika. * Należał do Klanu Śmierci, który nie był aprobowany przez Klan Gwiazdy. Ponury Pysk * Zabił Chmurkę i Borsuczą Bliznę, przyczynił się do śmierci Słonecznego Blasku. * Wielokrotnie zdradził Klan Lasu. * Prawdopodobnie przyczynił się do powstania Klanu Śmierci. * Trenował w Ciemnym Lesie. * Nie przestrzegał kodeksu. Śmierciowa Gwiazda Za życia: * Był zdrajcą. * Potajemnie rządził Klanem Śmierci(2). * Chciał zamordować swoją partnerkę Limonkowe Oko. * Chciał zamordować własnego syna Małego Kła * Dążył do zniszczenia Klan Kamienia * Omal nie zabił Jedna Łapa * Próbował zabić Lexe * Próbował zabić Grubasa * Próbował zabić Burego Pazura * Odebrał 2 życia Księżycowej Gwiezdzie * Zawarł sojusz z Klanem Liścia by niszczyć go od środka * Kazał zabić małe kociaki, które zgubiły się w lesie (jednak udało się je uratować) * Zabił bardzo dużo kotów, w większości Piecuchów i Włóczęgów, oraz Samotników, ale zdarzyły się też kocięta i wojownicy. * Usiłował zabić Kitkę, jednak został zamordowany w czasie oczekiwania na kotkę. Po śmierci: * Nawiedził w snach swojego syna Krwistą Szyje i pokierował nim tak, by odebrał jedno z 3 dodatkowych żyć Brązowa Gwiazda (Łapa) * Usiłował zabić Kosem, siostrę Brązowej Gwiazdy. * Zapędził żmije do obozu Klanu Kamienia, na szczęście nikt nie ucierpiał. Kościsty Pazur * Porwał czterech uczniów Klanu Deszczu, Krwawnikową Łapę, Podpalaną Łapę, Drżącą Łapę i Zachmurzona Łapę. * Zabił wiele kotów, w tym własnego brata, Łaciatego Ogona, oraz: Górską Chmurę, Długi Krok, Kędzierzawą Gwiazdę,Twardą Skórę i Podpalaną Skórę. * Chciał zabić medyka w drodze do spotkania z Klanem Gwiazd, Bluszczową Szyję (ostatecznie losy się odwróciły i to Bluszczowa Szyja zabił jego w odwecie) * Za życia spiskował z Ciemnym Lasem. * Kierowała nim żądza zemsty. * Wyparł się Klanu Gwiazd. Jeziorowa Łapa * Chciał stawić czoła Klanowi Gwiazdy. * Ogłosił się liderem Klanu Płomienia. * Zamordował brutalnie cztery koty. * Był okrutny i żądny zemsty. * Krew go oślepiła. * Wziął do niewoli Bursztynowe Futro. * Chciał zniszczyć cały Las i wszystkie Klany. Wczesny Zmierzch Za życia: * Jego dusza była powiązana z Ciemnym Lasem, dlatego brzydził się Klanu Gwiazdy i wszystkich kotów, które w nim były oraz go szanowały. * Okłamywał wszystkie klany. * Był świetnym manipulatorem i używał nieziemskich argumentów, które sprawiły, że koty nie potrafiły wykryć, że jest mordercą. * Polował i szkolił się w Ciemnym Lesie. * Wielokrotnie próbował zabić swojego przywódcę i zabrał mu jedno życie. * Wrobił swojego przywódcę w przestępstwa, przez co cały klan obrócił się przeciwko liderowi. * Zamordował swoją partnerkę, Zimowe Futro i bawił się jej uczuciami, a także sprawił, że prawie zamordowała Silver - kotkę, z którą miał przelotny romans. * Zamordował własne dziecko, Jagodową Łapę. * Zamordował przywódczynię Klanu Mgły - Szarą Gwiazdę. * Przyczynił się do śmierci Brązowej Gwiazdy, a zrobił to poprzez nawiedzanie go i wyniszczenie jego organizmu do tego stopnia, że kocur zamarzł w srogą zimę. * Swoją uczennicę - Fiołkową Łapę utopił w Rwącej Rzece i w jej krwi. * Zamordował własną matkę oraz brata, Malinowy Krzew i Kruczy Świt. * Zamordował zastępczynię Klanu Mgły - Pierwiosnkową Piosenkę. * Zamordował Zoyę, kotkę domową. * Zamordował wiele kotów Klanu Natury o nieznanych imionach podczas gdy nikt nie wiedział, że jest mordercą. * Nie szanował kodeksu wojownika i wielokrotnie go łamał. * Rzucił się sam, bez niczyjej pomocy na Klan Natury, kiedy wszyscy wiedzieli o jego zabójstwach, zabijając wtedy cztery koty o nieznanych jeszcze imionach (niestety poniósł klęskę). * Nawiedzał koty w snach, mówiąc im, że w Ciemnym Lesie zawsze odnajdą szczęście. Jeżeli koty sprzeciwiały się mu, ponieważ były wierne Klanowi Gwiazdy, groził im, że ich zabije - sprawdziło się to w przypadku kilku kotów. * Dążył do zniszczenia klanów oraz Klanu Gwiazdy. * Na Zgromadzeniu, gdzie panował pokój, zabił kotkę z Klanu Natury i wskoczył (bez wcześniejszego pozwolenia) na Mglistą Skałę, uznając, że to on jest największym kotem w całym lesie, dodając, że wszystkie koty powinny się go bać. * Ciała swoich ofiar bardzo często rozszarpywał, nie miał szacunku do swoich ofiar. * Wielokrotnie zabijał zwierzynę i rozszarpywał ją albo podrzucał Dwunożnym, ponieważ chciał sprawić aby klany głodowały. * Stworzył niebezpieczną zgraję samotników, którzy powybijali wiele kotów. Po śmierci: * Zabił ponownie Stalowego Pazura, którego dusza zniknęła z Klanu Gwiazdy. * Próbował ponownie zabić Zimowe Futro, która go irytowała, ponieważ była w nim tak zakochana, że nie odstępowała go o krok. * Wdawał się w walki z innymi kotami z Ciemnego Lasu. * Nawiedzał koty w snach i zachęcał do dołączenia oraz uczenia się w Ciemnym Lesie (Kotka z Klanu Natury - Ciemna Dolina, prawie się zgodziła z nim współpracować, ponieważ była ciekawa jak wygląda życie złych kotów) * Próbował dostać się do Klanu Gwiazdy aby pozabijać tam koty. * Zmanipulował Brzaskiem i przez to ten zamordował Silne Serce, sądząc, że jest on złym kotem. * Opętał Bladego Jastrzębia, który zamordował Nocny Szept i prawie pozabijał inne koty. * Wykorzystywane przez niego koty nigdy nie otrzymywały tego, co im obiecywał, a otrzymywały zgubę albo śmierć. Hebanowy Wąs Za życia * Okłamywał Lekką Mysz i nadal trenował w Ciemnym Lesie. * Próbował zabić własną uczennicę. * Nie chciał by Poranna Łąka dołączyła do jego Klanu i brutalnie ją zranił, przez co uciekła i została samotniczką. * Był wobec swojej mentorki wredny i czasami warczył na chore koty. * Nie wiele chciał pomagać chorym kotom ponieważ ważniejszy był mu Ciemny Las. * Zdradził Makową Łapę, która nie chciała by Okopcony Lód dowiedział się o tym że go kocha. * Próbował złamać Kodeks Medyka i znaleźć partnerkę. * Został włóczęgą i brutalnie walczył z kotami domowymi. Po śmierci * Zmusił Zarośniętą Łapę do trenowania w Ciemnym Lesie, tak samo jak Makową Łapę, jednak ta odrzuciła to. Paprociowy Korzeń * Trenował w Ciemnym Lesie. * Próbował zabić Dębową Gwiazdę i zdradził swój Klan. * Zamordował własnego syna, bo przeszkodził mu w morderstwie przywódczyni. * Złamał kodeks wojownika wielokrotnie. Wróbla Skóra Za życia: * Manipulował swoim synem, Burzowym Futrem. * Trenował w Ciemnym Lesie. * Próbował zabić Białą Gwiazdę. * Nie szanował Kodeksu Wojownika i łamał go. * Popełniał wiele krwawych zbrodni. * Zabił swoją przyrodnią siostrę, Kwiecistą Łapę i Wiewiórczą Łapę. * Knuł za plecami swojego przywódczy. * Wyparł się Klanu Gwiazdy. * Zawsze był wierny Ciemnemu Lasowi. * Spiskował z Jeżynową Łapą. * Oszukał wiele kotów. * Mordował Koty Półkrwi i Koty domowe bez żadnej przyczyny. * Próbował wtargnąć na życie Miodowego Futra, tylko dlatego, że jest kotem półkrwi. Po śmierci: * Zmuszał kotów do trenowania w Ciemnym Lesie i wyparcia się Kodeksu Wojownika i Klanu Gwiazdy. * Dalej manipulował swoim synem Burzowym Futrem. Jedno Ucho Za życia: * Utopiła brutalnie Siarkowy Kwiat * Knuła razem ze Śmierciową Gwiazdą, Burą Stopą i Śnieżnym Mrozem. * Kpiła sobie z młodych wojowników mówiąc, że są nikim i nigdy nic nie osiągną. * Próbowała zabić 4 koty z czego zabiła tylko 2 Siarkowy Kwiat i Kwiecisty Potok. Po śmierci: * Walczyła i brutalnie mordowała dusze kotów z braku i pare dusz z Klanu Gwiazdy, bo tak jej kazał Śmierciowa Gwiazda. Więcej wkrótce... Stracony Ogon * Wyśmiewał Klan Gwiazdy. * Zabił swoją partnerkę - Biały Księżyc. * Pozbawił Czerwoną Gwiazdę jednego życia. * Wyśmiewał swoje kocięta. * Próbował zrzucić w przepaść Ognisty Pysk. * Próbował zabić swoją uczennicę - Ostrokrzewową Łapę. Kotka żyje, ale jest przez niego ślepa. * Szantażował Krucze Skrzydło. Skrzydlaty Upadek * Zabiła swojego przywódcę dwa razy * Zamordowała Ćwierkające Serce * Zabiła swoją matkę * Zabiła Skroplone Futro i zrzuciła winę na inny klan * Szantażowała swoją uczennicę * Przekonała Klan Śniegu do zaatakowania Klanu Deszczu * Przez jakiś czas manipulowała Mamroczącą Gwiazdą * Wielokrotnie złamała Kodeks Wojownika Dymny Płomień * Zabił Zaćmioną Gwiazdę * Mordował koty bez powodu * Wielokrotnie złamał Kodeks Wojownika Śnieżny Mróz: Za życia: * Mordował koty * Zgwałcił swoją córkę i być może jej koleżankę * Był nie fair w stosunku do swojej partnerki * Po wypadku córki stwierdził iż jest ona nikim, a pare księżyców wcześniej wychwalał jej umiejętności i wygląd. * Był pedofilem. * W zaparte dążył za Śmierciowa Gwiazda * Był jednym z kotów które ,,pobiły" Jedna Łapa. Borsuczy Trop * Zamordowała swoje kocięta i partnera. * Była chora psychicznie. * Nie przestrzegała kodeksu wojownika. * Próbowała zamordować Kamienną Gwiazdę. * Dołączyła do Klanu Śmierci. Płomienna Gwiazda * Zabił Jeżynowego Pazura * Zastawiał pułapki na Ognistą Gwiazdę * Chciał zabić Rozżarzoną Skórę * Z jego winy umarła Nocna Łapa * Trenował w Ciemnym Lesie * Zaatakował Klan Cienia podczas zgromadzenia * Wielokrotnie złamał Kodeks Wojownika Ciemny Za życia: * Był okrutnym Liderem. * Straszył kociaki swoim wyglądem. * Taki ala skercz, ale brutalniejszy. * Mordował i takie tam. Po śmierci: * Nawiedzał koty we śnie * Spiskował z Jeziorową Łapą. Żmijowa Gwiazda * Zamordował Lisi Ogon, jej dzieci, Rudą Łatę oraz Ognistą Pręgę, wydając rozkaz innym kotom. * Nakłonił swoje dzieci do zabijania innych kotów. * Nie szanował kodeksu wojownika. Lamparci Pazur * Zabił Dębową Pręgę i oskarżył o to Gepardzi Mróz * Chciał zabić Lodową Gwiazdę * Wielokrotnie złamał Kodeks Wojownika * Zaatakowała podczas zgromadzenia * Zabił Gepardziego Mroza * Zabił Białego Ogona Mroźny Kieł * Zabił Złotawą Gwiazdę * Zabił Grzmiącą Gwiazdę * Chciał zabić Jarzębinową Gałąź * Zastraszał Blade Futro * Kontrolował Blade Futro * Zabijał niewinne koty * Wielokrotnie złamał Kodeks Wojownika Postrzępiona Chmura * Kradła kocięta innym klanom i wychowywała je na ślepo wierne klanowi * Zabiła Szuwarowy Liść * Zabiła Zamulone Jezioro * Dawała kocięta na uczniów w wieku 4 lub 5 księżyców Rdzawa Gwiazda * Zabił trzykrotnie Białą Gwiazdę * Zamordował Szumiącą Łapę * Zabił Ćmi Cień * Zabił (i zjadł) Orle Pióro * Porwał i zabił Kropelkę * Okłamał i zabił Mysią Łapę * Wrzucił do ognia dwa koty * Zabił kota w Klanie Gwiazdy * Okłamał Klany co do Klanu Deszczu * Stworzył Klan Kości bez zgody Klanu Gwiazdy * Wielokrotnie złamał Kodeks Wojownika * Namawiał koty do nie wierzenia w Klan Gwiazdy Krwista Szyja: * Przez całe życie szedł za ojcem * Zabił Brązową Łapę i próbował zrobić to po raz drugi. * Próbował zabić swojego przyrodniego brata. * Zdrajca, który nie ma pojęcia w którym klanie powinnien być. Zroszony Wąs: * Mordował kociaki piecuchów. * Kitler we wszelakim znaczeniu. * Zawsze w walkach atakował albo piecuchy, które dołączyły do klanów, albo koty z pół krwią - piecuchów. Kremowe Futro 2: Za życia: * Złe traktowanie jednej ze swoich córek * Zabicie niewinnego kociaka Po śmierci: Próba zamordowania Czarnego Pyłu który był jej partnerem za życia Cienista Stopa * Zabił Kamienną Gwiazdę (jeden raz) * Trenował w Ciemnym Lesie * Zdradził swój klan Kategoria:Klany